Oh What A Night
by flowerpower17
Summary: When Scott Tracy meets his match, will the man that appears to have everything get the one thing he truly wants?
1. Oh What A Night

"I can't wait to get back to the island."

Alan was stuck once more at boarding school, the worst place that anyone could be. He had two weeks left until Spring Break and those two weeks were taking forever. Time was dragging along and the thought of going home was the only think that was keeping his feet firmly rooted in the school.

"W..w..we will be home s...soon Alan." Fermat smiled at his friend who seemed to be losing patience quickly.

Fermat loved school. It wasn't the easiest place being younger and of course smaller than most but then learning things, that came easily to him. Alan on the other hand, Fermat knew his friend struggled sometimes. Mostly with his attention in class, sure Fermat knew Alan was capable but when his mind kept wondering back to the Thunderbirds and almost always having to nudge him to wake him up in class. Well there really was no wonder what was keeping his mind from school work.

"Yeah and then we won't even be allowed to help out." Alan stated.

It was like every time before, 'School Alan that's more important than rockets and spaceships'. Christina had helped him a lot understanding just why his father was pushing him toward school while she tried to make him see he was as much a Tracy as Scott or Virgil. That was challenging. Walking back to their dorm room Alan imagined being in the driving seat of a Thunderbird, he could fly in the clouds like his brothers and his father would once again be proud of him.

"Chr..chri... stina is trying to talk Mr Tracy round. It w...won't be long Alan." Fermat said supportively.

Fermat had wondered if either of them would be allowed near the rockets after the Hood, it had taken a while for Jeff to mellow enough to let his sons out of his sight let along near a Thunderbird. Things were not as strict now although Fermat had a sneaky suspicion that Christina had a way of knowing all that went on around the Island. She gave them a knowing look occasionally, though she never did say what she knew Fermat knew enough not to test her too much. Christina was the new woman on the Island and even when she left he always felt that if they ever managed to get up to something she would know about it.

The Tracy family had welcomed Christina to Tracy Island with open arms. Everyone knew she still worked for the CIA but the woman was behind the scenes or at least that was what she told everyone, Fermat never really knew if it was true or if it was to simply put John's mind at rest. It was nice to have her around even if she did have a way of working out or even stopping a bad idea before it happened. Both John and Christina were away from the Island for a few weeks a month but that never stopped her checking in to make sure the place was still standing.

Fermat was struggling to keep up with Alan, his pace was faster than usual of course he knew that his friend was distracted but trying to keep up a running pace was more difficult than he had thought. He had only opened his mouth to ask Alan to slow down when he walked right into his friends back. Alan was looking at the scattered things of a teenager who was around the same age he was; he had his back to them collecting what had once been in a blue back pack oblivious to anyone else.

"Need a hand?" Alan asked beginning to pick up a few scattered books.

"Please if you would not mind."

The boy's English accent caught Alan off guard; it was remarkably similar to Lady Penelope's. The boy was tallish, dark haired and handsome. Dressed like everyone else in the school he filled out the purple and blue uniform well, Alan had seen the boy around never paying him much attention as he kept himself to himself. Alan had always thought him an odd ball; he joined the school clubs but never did anything remarkable in them, if anything Alan always thought the kid was going out of his way to go unnoticed by the general population. With that thought in his mind he began picking up what he could as Fermat noticed a letter and drawing that had been ripped into pieces.

"What h..Happened...h...here?" Fermat asked gathering the papers into his hand.

"Kyle..." The boy mumbled hanging his head in shame.

Kyle was the biggest jerk in the school; he took pleasure in making everyone else's existence a living hell. The teachers never punished him because of who his parents were and that gave him enough scope to do what he wanted when he wanted. Alan had threatened to punch him a few times and ended up in detention but still it was worth it for the satisfaction of watching Kyle wonder if he would.

"Don't worry about him, he's a jerk, always ragging on someone and I guess it's your lucky day." Alan said trying to brighten things up a little, "What's with the paper?"

Alan hadn't failed to notice Fermat pass the torn pieces of paper to the boy who held them like some kind of Holy Grail.

"My sister and cousin write to me. I did not even get to read the letter." The boy said as he kept his head low.

"W...w..why don't you...t...tape it t..together?" Fermat suggested as the boy shrugged.

"Thank you both for your help. I appreciate it." He said taking a breath before holding a paper free hand out, "I'm Charles, Charlie for short."

"Good to know you Charlie, I'm Alan and this is Fermat."

Alan grinned as he nudged Fermat a little; they all seemed to smile for a moment before Charlie looked down at the paper in his hands.

"I'm not sure tape will work on this." Charlie admitted shaking his head.

Alan glanced at the paper; it was in relatively big pieces although with one being a picture and the other being a letter he couldn't see the tape job taking too long. They were Thunderbirds and puzzles were what they did.

"We were heading to our dorm; let's see if it will work. Fermat's a genius he's bound to find an answer." Alan stated and laughed as Fermat blushed shrugging as they walked on down the hallway.

"You are in my math class, back row second row in." Charlie said.

Fermat raised his eyes to look at the handsome teenager; he was correct where he saw but Fermat couldn't quite place the boy. There had been a few new starters in the class but Fermat wasn't too sure where Charlie fitted into that.

"H..how long have y...you been h..here?" Fermat asked curiously.

"Since last summer, my cousin thought a change of school was a good idea." Charlie said not really wanting to go into detail.

"Who's your cousin?" Alan queried, most kids at the school came from well off families though Alan hadn't seen Charlie much.

"Becky. She's a doctor." Charlie said smiling as he thought about her.

"Cool, so why exactly did she think you'd be better off here." Alan continued, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"No one knows me here, its normal here." Charlie answered, "How did you end up here?"

"My dad thought I needed the authentic school experience. Doesn't want me home really." Alan said rather bluntly.

"I'm sure he does." Charlie replied knowing that most parents wanted their kid's home.

"You don't know my dad, Fermat you agree?" Alan said glanced to Fermat.

"Alan... Mr Tracy... h...he wants y...you home j...just not until ...you finish s..school."

Alan shrugged as he swung the dorm room door open, it wasn't a big room with only enough space for two beds and a chest of draws but it was their room. It was a place where they could escape the school horrors and relax. Alan pulled a small table from the corner as he motioned for Charlie to drop the pieces of paper on the desk. Alan lost track of how long they sat there piecing together three page letter and a picture that looked like it had been drawn by a seven year old. They were taped up as Alan turned the picture over; the simple multicoloured flower took up most of the page along with three triangular stick people.

"See told you we'd fix it." Alan said triumphantly as he noticed the monogram at the top of the letter. "Who did you say you're cousin was?"

Charlie moved the letter from the table folding it up as he put it back into his bag along with the picture. The last thing he needed was more people knowing who he was, it was the reason he was going through school in America. Alan was about to say something when his dorm room door flew open.

"Awww look what we have here." Kyle shouted as a few other boys came into sight behind him.

Alan gulped knowing what was going to happen next. Fermat tried to scramble out of the way as Kyle and friends moved into the room and started to turn over the beds, draws and bags. That was when the fighting started, it lasted only five minutes before the teachers descended upon the room and the boys were pulled away from each other. It took less than sixty seconds before Alan, Charlie and Fermat were marched up to the principal's office.

Alan had done this before and with that so had Fermat but Charlie was the one who looked terrified. It took the principal an hour to make contact with their parents as Alan dreaded seeing his father. If he was let near a Thunderbird this year he would be lucky, even Christina couldn't fix it this time. Kyle was marched past them all; the teenager was sporting a black eye and split lip but nothing serious. Fermat was unscathed and Alan and Charlie had a few minor bruises here and there.

"Tracey, Hackenbacker and Harrington, you're parents and guardian's are on route to this school." The principal snapped, "Do not move."

The three nodded as Charlie looked toward Alan and Fermat. This was his fault he thought, if he had gone back to his room then maybe Kyle would have left them alone.

"I'll take the blame for this." Charlie said hanging his head, "You don't need to be involved and thank you for fixing the letter and picture."

Alan glanced at Fermat who shared the same look. Oh hell no, Charlie wasn't going down on his own for this because Kyle got exactly what they deserved. After arguing about it the three decided to take the blame each equally for fighting. It was over two hours they were sat outside the office waiting. It was Kyle's parents who were first to arrive, Alan could hear them all the way down the hall crying about how their child didn't deserve to be beaten by savages and how they would stop all their funding to the school if something wasn't done.

Even when the Principal opened the door to his office, it was clear to all three teenagers whose side was going to be taken no matter what they said. Then when the school doors opened and Alan and Fermat were called to say their guardian was there Alan's brow furrowed. His guardian? Then when the far door in the hall opened it was Scott who strode through the door.

"See Fermat, he doesn't even care enough to come himself." Alan snapped glaring at Scott who had an equally stern tone.

Alan could see the military strut his brother had, the domineering way he walked and it was all tied up with a look of annoyance and anger. The simple finger from Scott was raised and Alan knew better than to argue with his brother when he was like that, there was no use explain what had happened and that it really wasn't his fault. Still when Kyle and his parents took seats across from the group, Scott, Alan and Fermat were called to see the Principal.

It had been years since Scott had attended school but on occasion when his father was caught up with business Scott had to stand in. Still as the Principal talked down to him as if he was a teenager or child he had to bite his tongue more than once. The outcome was that Alan and Fermat were to be dismissed from the school. It was only two weeks to go until the term ended and Scott found that no matter what he said to the Principal there was no way Alan and Fermat were keeping their places at the academy.

Even as they exited the office Scott couldn't believe it as he moved a few steps down the hall and plucked his cell phone from his pocket. He needed his father's help if he was to keep them both at the school he thought. That was when the far door to the hall opened once more. Alan guessed it would be Charlie's cousin though he didn't recognise the woman it was the man who opened the door for her and walked just a pace back from her that he knew.

"You're related to Shep?" Alan said dumbfounded as he watched the woman stride past without even a second glance at Charlie.

"No, I shall explain later." Charlie said with a laugh as he watched Shep and his cousin be shown into the Principals office.

In the beginning those in the hall could hear the same raised voice of the principal, Alan even saw Scott wince for a moment before his voice softened. Scott was still speaking with Jeff when he heard a laugh come from the office. Alan and Fermat looked puzzled as they saw Kyle's parents hide a look of disgust at the sound. One laugh was quickly followed by another and the level of voices in the office became inaudible to those sat outside.

A mere fifteen minutes later and the office door opened once again with the principal and Charlie's guardian stepped out of the office arm in arm. Alan stared opened mouthed at Charlie for a moment though Charlie never lifted his eyes from the floor. Scott couldn't help but stare as the woman planted a kiss on the principals cheek, he watched the man blush and laugh some more before Shep moved with the woman down the hall to where Scott was stood.

"Dad, I'll call you back." He said hanging up.

Scott watched as Kyle's parents were brought back into the office along with Kyle as Shep cleared his throat and stood up that little bit straighter.

"Mr. Tracey, I would like to introduce you to Her Grace, The Duchess of Clarence." Shep said as he stood back for a moment.

Martha held out her hand to the man as she shook her head at the pleasantries. It was her title but not her name and despite the fact Shep saw fit to introduce her that way, it would stay that way long.

"It is Martha please and might I commandeer a moment of your time." Martha asked, "I am told that there is a hall we can use to speak privately three doors down."

Scott opened his mouth before closing it as he shook her hand and bowed to her almost doubling over as Alan chuckled before he was nudged in the ribs by Charlie.

"Yes Your Grace..." He spluttered his reply when he saw the look she gave him, "Martha."

Her look softened as Scott followed Shep and Martha into the hall. It was mostly dark with only one light turned on but Scott could see that the woman was beautiful. She was in her sixties he presumed but carried an air that would make a sea of people part to let her through. Even at her age he was sure she could still make heads turn.

"I have made a few negotiations on behalf of both our families." Martha began, "If these terms do not suit you please inform me as I wish no ill feeling due to this unfortunate misunderstanding."

Martha smiled as she spoke, she was no stranger to school visits and she was no stranger to visits for Charlie. The moment people found out who he was the boy seemed to crumble, it wasn't easy to be royal and both Martha and his legal guardian Rebecca had thought a new school would be the answer to that however there she was. Stood in a hall, negotiating with a Principal which was a first for her given that the man was positively unpleasant.

"Mr Tracey and Mr Hackenbacker are to stay at this school until they graduate next year if that is congenial to you and your family." She said as Scott wondered how she had managed to pull that off. "However it is with unfortunate regret that I must inform you of the dismissal of a student called Kyle. He will no longer be attending this school. The only problem I am at this point unable to budge the Principal on is a two week suspension. I am told it will be put into their files as a two week extended holiday, however I do offer my sincerest apologies that I cannot keep them here for those two weeks. Do we have an agreement on these terms?"

Scott stared at her for a moment, firstly she had kept the three teenagers at the school, there was no punishment and the only downside to it all was Alan and Fermat had two extra holiday weeks. He couldn't exactly turn that down as he nodded.

"Yes I agree but how did you do it?" Scott blurted out watching as Martha coyly smiled.

"That would be a trade secret Mr. Tracey." She replied, "I shall go and explain that these terms are acceptable to us both."

With that he watched as Martha turned away to walk out, Shep was already waiting with the open door for her as she waved him off.

"James, I believe I can handle this from here. My niece might have managed to get her one night of freedom but I do not need to be treated like glass." Martha replied as she left the hall and once again entered the Principals office.

Scott wondered out with Shep into the hall to look toward the three teenagers. How the hell had this happened Scott wondered before his thoughts were interrupted by Kyle's father who was less than pleased at the proceedings.

"Is this your doing Tracey?" Kyle's father yelled as he moved toward Scott. "I bet if that mother of yours had been alive this would never happen!"

Scott's fist was already in the air as Martha moved in front of him. He felt her calmly place a hand onto his raised arm and move it to her waist as she stood on her tip toes to reach his ear.

"It is never worth it Mr. Tracey, just smile and wave." She whispered calmly to him.

To Scott's surprise he did exactly as she said. When he looked back at her she was already disappearing from the hold she had put herself into as Shep was trying to restrain a furious Alan who lay squirming on the floor.

"Charlie, will you do me the honour of introducing me to your friends?" Martha asked as Charlie shot to his feet and nodded.

"Your Grace, this is Alan and Fermat, they were helping me when Kyle..." He said seeing her raise her hand to silence him from saying anymore.

"Kyle has been dealt with; I wish to hear no more about this incident." Martha said as she held her hand out to Alan and Fermat. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for helping Charlie, I am extremely grateful."

Alan and Fermat shook her hand as they both bowed from the waist to Martha. The woman smiled and shook her head as Charlie stepped toward Alan.

"It's a bow from the neck; you really don't need to kiss the floor." He said laughing a little.

"Now I fear that it is time to leave." Martha said softly, "Charlie if you would like to collect your things."

With that Charlie set off back to his room to collect his things as Scott motioned for Alan and Fermat to do the same. He was still stunned by the way she had handled him earlier, a simple whisper and an arm around the waist had stopped him dead in his tracks. It wasn't that he wasn't thankful as he was but she did it with an ease that was unsettling.

"Erm... Ma'am... I mean Your... Martha." He finished as Shep could only grin at Scott blundering his way toward Martha. "How can I repay you for this? We have money that we can pay or just tell me how I can help?"

Martha shook her head at the offer of money. That was completely out of the question accepting anything like that. She thought for a moment as she watched Scott blunder over a few more options.

"Mr Tracey, if this would be acceptable might I suggest for the two weeks extra. Might Mr Tracey and Mr Hackenbacker like to holiday with Charlie?" Martha suggested, "Only if you have no other plans."

Scott shook his head, it would be much easier to have his father calm down without pushing Alan and Fermat under his nose from the get go and he could go and visit Lady Penelope on the way back home.

"If you are okay with that?" Scott asked not sure if Alan was going to be able to behave.

"Of course. It will be nice for Charles to have some friends of his own age stay." She replied before looking the younger man over. "If it would settle your mind I would extend the invitation to yourself too."

Scott nodded thanks before he shook his head as Alan, Charlie and Fermat came back into the hall.

"I can stay with a friend of the family Lady Penelope." Scott replied, "But thank you for the offer. I would collect Alan and Fermat as soon as you call."

"Ah yes Lady Creighton-Ward." Martha smiled and nodded toward him. "So that is settled then, let the holidays begin."

With that Martha clapped and shuffled everyone along as she heard the raised voices of Kyle's parents and the principal.


	2. Picking Up The Pieces

They say that when bad news reaches you, you remember the time, day, weather and exactly what you were doing at the time. For Alan it was playing Laser tag with Fermat, Charlie and Charlie's seven year old sister who was beating them all much to his annoyance. It was the last day of their holiday with Charlie and Alan could still remember the saddened look on Martha's face when she called off the game with an authority he hadn't heard. In the beginning Alan had no idea what was wrong until Shep came into the room. All he heard after that was Scott and accident.

There was really nothing more to know at that point, even when Martha sat with them all waiting for news from the hospital it didn't feel real. It was hours before Alan and Fermat heard from their father, the news wasn't good nor was it bad. It was a simple 'he's okay for now'. Words that provided no comfort or relief, just words that meant Scott being okay wasn't the most guaranteed thing in the world. That day ended and the next began and Martha had agreed that letting Alan and Fermat stay was the best thing to do.

It was only on the fourth day after Alan heard the news that Jeff had agreed to let them visit Scott in the new facility he had been moved to.

" . . . So we believe that once the swelling goes down, your sight will return; I'm sorry but there are no guarantees." The doctor said.

Scott laid there in shock as he listened to the doctor trying to sound encouraging without promising anything. It was a simple car accident, he had taken harder knocks in Thunderbird one but this had really done it. It had caused haemorrhaging and swelling that was putting pressure against his optic nerve. The might be temporary part was what scared him; nobody was sure if it would be a week, a month, a year or his sight would simply never come back.

Scott had his eyes bandaged even though he couldn't see a thing. The last three days he had been there he was told he had some improvement but still no one could say for sure. He had been moved from the hospital to a private facility that his father had insisted on. One for military veterans he was told though he felt awkward for the simple fact that his injuries had occurred while driving to pick up Alan and Fermat at Solway House of all places.

There had been relatively minor injuries, a few broken ribs here and a few cuts and bruises but nothing that rivalled the fact he couldn't see a thing. It was the funny thing about the past three days, he couldn't see anyone worrying about him but he could hear it in the voices of the people around him. First it was Jeff who was closely followed by Alan who had explained over the phone that his new place to stay was close to Charlie's place so he would visit every day. Scott didn't even know where exactly he was, England yes but beyond that he was lost.

Scott remembered every single word that had been spoken to his father while they thought he had been sleeping.

"Covering the eyes isn't essential but he will have complete blindness for a short time and without the bandages, he will constantly strain to try and see." The doctor stated, "Second, I want him to completely rest with as little stress as possible. My best guess is to monitor him for a few weeks before we make any judgement.

Jeff listened intently and considered everything he said. "I'll go with your recommendations. I know my son; he won't like getting better a little at a time and it'll be very frustrating for him. I think he could handle it better the way you described."

"Good, we should know a lot more in a week or so. We'll keep a close watch on his progress and I'll let you know if there are any changes in his condition." The doctor said before turning to leave.

It was later that day when Jeff met Alan, Fermat and Charlie. They had come to visit though Jeff wasn't sure if any of it was a good idea given that Scott was in and out of consciousness. Jeff had been stood talking with Penny and the three teenagers just down the hall when the tall red haired woman introduced herself. In an instant Penny curtsied as Jeff bowed though the minute he caught the uncomfortable look upon her face he knew that she wasn't happy about the greeting.

"Please Mr Tracy, Lady Creighton-Ward; you need not do that here." Becky said smiling politely, "I am simply Becky since I am not here in a doctor's capacity or on Royal duties."

Penny nodded, she knew a lot about The Princess Royal. Similar social circles provided her with certain knowledge and of course she knew of her chosen profession outside of the military but she never thought that of all people to be there it would her. The woman was beautiful, a similar age and of course the granddaughter of the His Majesty the King, head of State of the UK and 15 other Commonwealth realms. That Becky she thought smiling.

"Would you mind me asking how he is?" Becky asked not sure if she was over stepping.

Becky had managed to be out of the country when she heard about the fiasco at the school. Martha had once again managed to cover parent duties for one of the two children she was a guardian to while she had to fulfil certain tasks set to her that couldn't be cancelled without causing some sort of press scandal. Then it was the accident, she had arrived home late to the news about the eldest Tracy.

"He still can't see but they think in a few weeks we might know more." Jeff explained trying to smile toward the woman.

"If I can help at all please just ask. I understand there will be a lot of information to take in." Becky said knowing that sometimes doctors had a way of bamboozling people with information.

Being a doctor herself she was guilty of it sometimes though she wanted to help in any way she could. Becky knew that no one really knew if she was a doctor because she had worked for the title or because it was handed to her. Becky had worked every day of her life to become a doctor; she worked every day to have people see her as simply that. The rest was just what she had been born into; the private hospital facility for veterans was one of her own creations. She worked there to help staff the place when she wasn't on military duty, royal duty or family duties. Most of her spare time was spent there doing what she enjoyed while getting to know the people there and helping them as much as she could.

Sometimes just someone to talk to or encourage was all it took, Becky could flip between being a doctor when needed to being a friend or just that focus for anger or encouragement. That day however she was simply the adult who was chauffeur two teenagers to see someone they considered family and the third was there for support just like her.

"No Your Royal..." Jeff caught her telling look as he smiled, "Becky. You're fine; I just want my son to see again."

"I cannot promise anything Mr Tracy but he is in the best place for us to do what we can." Becky replied. "Shall we go and see the patient?"

With that Jeff and Penny led the way to Scott's room. The walls were white washed with a TV in one corner, medical equipment set out around the room with a bed in the middle of it that was Scott's home for the next few weeks.

Scott felt himself coming around again. He had drifted in and out of consciousness all day, the doctors had mentioned something about a concussion and that it might happen but it made it no better. The drugs were wearing off a little and head throbbing as he moaned and tried to move to alleviate the pain.

"Are you all right?" Jeff asked a little alarmed. "Do you want me to call the nurse?"

"I'm just a little sore, don't worry about it. What time is it?" Scott replied.

"It is around six in the evening," A female voice answered.

Scott began to realize how frustrating his situation was. He didn't recognize the voice and had no idea that there was even anyone else in the room. He began to feel helpless as he tried to look around but that didn't help given he had eye patches on to stop him from seeing anything, not that he could anyway.

"Who said that?" Scott asked reaching his arms out in front of him for answers.

"It's Becky; I'm here with Alan, Fermat and Charlie." She explained, "We came to see how you were doing."

It was then that Jeff's phone rang; he stepped outside as Penny followed leaving the teenagers and Becky with Scott. Scott felt someone take his hand.

"Dad said that you'll be okay you just need rest." Alan said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Scott found that his condition caused him to put more stock in the way people sounded. He caught the fear and the way that his youngest brother was holding on to his hand as if it might disappear. This didn't happen to him, Scott was the protector of the family they didn't worry about him it was his job to worry about everyone else.

"Sprout, I'll be back in the air soon, don't you worry. You don't get my job." Scott joked smiling as Alan laughed.

"See he's a stubborn pilot." Alan explained glancing toward Becky.

"I do see that. Your brother will be fine after he rests." Becky said as she glanced over her shoulder as Jeff walked back in.

"I have to go Scott." Jeff grumbled.

Work didn't stop, his son was in hospital and still the Thunderbirds had calls to answer as he looked toward Alan and Fermat. With Scott out he needed their help more than ever though he still didn't know how he felt about it. Christina was back on the Island keeping Brains company while John was still on Thunderbird Five until he could manage to get up there to bring him home.

"It's okay dad, duty calls. I know." Scott said doing his best to sound happy. "Go, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going anywhere soon."

Jeff didn't laugh; he honestly couldn't as he squeezed his son's shoulder.

"Okay, Alan and Fermat you're with me." Jeff said ushering the two teenagers from the room. "Penny can you stay with Scott?"

"I'm sorry Jeff, I have that appointment you wanted me to keep in London." Penny explained knowing she would have to leave soon to make it to London in time.

"Mr Tracy I will stay." Becky said smiling warmly, "Lady Creighton-Ward, if you might be so kind as to take Charlie home?"

"Of course Becky." Penny answered as Charlie was about to protest though didn't even get to seeing the look that Becky gave him.

Much like Martha Becky had mastered that 'don't mess with me' icy cold stare. It took a few moments for things to quieten down as Becky pulled a chair from the corner of the room to the bed side of Scott. Well if this was what was needed then she was more than happy to stay as Jeff said a few words of goodbye before he left.

"So Mr Tracy, how are you doing?" Becky asked starting with the most obvious question she could think of.

Scott noted that Becky had softness to her voice that showed her emotion, but there was a subtle strength to it. He had no idea what she was doing there or really who she was but he was glad for the company at least. He knew that his father would have to leave at some point but he didn't think it would be so soon. Then he mulled over her question, how was he doing.

"Apart from hurting and not seeing a thing, just peachy." He stated sarcastically.

"It is good to see you have kept your sense of humour Mr Tracy." Becky said.

She reached for his hand and lifted it carefully as she placed it on a key pad. She moved his thumb gently over two buttons on the key pad, the first being a painkiller and the second to call a nurse. Scott sat and listened to her voice that was still as soft as it had been despite his sarcasm.

"Thanks and its Scott." He said as he reached in her general direction to shake her hand.

Instead with the way she had been sat to show him how to use the key pad, Scott ended up hitting her in the side of the head. He moved his hand back to the bed as he blurted out every form of sorry available as she laughed. Scott furrowed his brow wondering what was so funny in being hit in the head by him though it wasn't long before he found himself laughing too.

"Nice to meet you Scott but forgive me for not introducing myself that way." She said still laughing, "I think you have had enough blows to the head for the time being. I appreciate the gesture in sharing though."

"Sorry, I ... well yeah I can't see where you are." Scott said feeling himself flush red a little.

"No need for sorry, I am right here." Becky said placing his hand on her shoulder, "One arms width away."

"Thanks, I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Scott said sighing heavily.

"You will but I hope it will be temporary." She said smiling, "It is just another skill to master in life."

It was Scott who laughed this time. It was just a skill, in not hitting people or having very bad special awareness and not knowing who was in the room with him. It was then that his head started to spin as he sank back into the bed. Becky watched him as she sat back in her chair.

"Just rest Scott, I will be right here." She said hearing him mumble something before he was completely still.

She glanced at the monitors on the wall behind the bed to check that everything was okay before she too relaxed into her chair.


	3. We Both Know

Four more days had passed and at 5:00pm sharp, Becky arrived at his room once again. When she could Becky preferred to be on time or even early if she could manage that. In her life timing was everything but given the amount of time she had spent with Scott over the past few days on behalf of his father being on time was a good thing. When she said she was going to be there, she was. On the other side of things with her family she had timing issues at every moment of her day, even when it involved a teenager and a seven year old. Scott remembered laughing when she described a typical morning at home; even when he could hear the frustrations in her voice she could still laugh and joke about it.

It was the school run in the morning that seemed to have her at a loss. Traffic and a seven year old who if he didn't know better was a Houdini. Scott knew that particular sort well having had to chase Alan all over the Island some days to get him to tidy his room or simply do some chores. It was nice to know he was not the only one who had the same issues but it was funny to hear about someone else's life.

He had memories both good and bad involving his brothers and trying to keep them on time; it was never an easy job at the best of times. The many days where he had argued and fought with them trying to make everything work out and when making plans was impossible, all that was left was to just go with the flow and deal with it. Though just like she had promised, Becky was there when the clock signalled five. She had told him it was a habit from the military; everything on time and done perfectly though he doubted the military had anything to do with it.

The woman was ruled by the clock that chimed at his bed side. In four days there she had not been five minutes late and she was always there right when she said she would be. Even the nurses and doctors at the hospital didn't keep as good a time as she did.

"Hello good-looking', how are you feeling today?" Becky asked remembering their last conversation.

As odd as it had been, it was to do with what women would think of his looks with the eye patches on. Sexy or not? Becky had stayed on the fence about it, not wanting to get too involved in a conversation like that as she was still the stick up the butt appropriate British person but in four days she had managed to venture an opinion or two just not about what she thought was attractive or what anyone would think of him. It was strange trying to match her personality and thoughts with the appropriateness of being a Princess.

She could hear her grandfather already telling her off for what she had just asked but then she had to draw a line in the sand. Appropriate no but this wasn't a visit or a walk about or even a state dinner. This was simply visiting a patient in hospital and she knew her army tours, her language was a little more colourful than her grandfather knew about. Oh lord if he knew what she had said then she would be taking princess lessons for the rest of her life.

Scott smiled as he realized just how good it felt to hear her voice again. It was odd considering earlier he wished a nurse would shut up as she tried to talk to him throughout her duties. Her monotone drone that went on for twenty minutes and the questions he had answered for about the fifth time that day fell from her lips yet again but Becky's voice; her voice was different. There was no hint of anything false, no angling for information and no ulterior motive. Just her softly spoken straight forward self.

"I'm a lot better than before. I think I've finally gotten past this stupid sleep thing, been staying awake longer and been able to listen to the news today. I think that's progress" Scott stated.

"That is good new but do not get too cocky. Just relax and sleep when you feel like it. I take it you heard about the wild dinosaur on the loose?" She asked though he could tell from her tone that she was just messing with him. "Anyway I have a present for you."

Scott wondered what this was about. It wasn't often that he received presents that were not on his birthday or Christmas, not that he was against the idea but it was unusual to say the least. He heard her rustling through a bag as some assembly noises and a soft muttering sound came to him. He had noticed that whenever she concentrated on something she would mutter. At first he thought he just couldnt hear her but now he was getting used to her 'ways' or quirks. He was never too sure what she was saying but her concentration was easy to tell when she was muttering. He was about to ask what was going on when he heard something very familiar.

"Call me Ishmael."

He grinned broadly as he heard that starting line to one of his favourite books. In the past four days despite his sleeping patterns they had covered a range of subjects, books to music to politics and family. He remembered telling her yesterday he didn't like the silence of his room much when no one was there. He missed the noise of home or the everyday sounds of a phone ringing or someone simply talking.

"What, did you buy me CD player?" Scott asked curiously.

Becky smiled as she saw her gift had the intended reaction. She enjoyed making people happy, there was nothing better than the satisfaction of knowing for even a moment you had made another person smile, it was a nice feeling to know that you had brightened their day a little or even given them something to laugh about. It wasn't often she got the chance as she usually met people on the day where they would bow to her or simply be on their best behaviour because she wasn't there as Becky, she was there as the Princess Royal.

"Better than that, I acquired you an IPod player thingy and had Charlie fill it up with books and music for you." She said glancing at the new technology. "It has a whole library of books on it as well as music, and radio... or so I am led to believe."

She spent the next hour acquainting him with the technology that he already knew how to use but trying to operate it without being able to see needed some practice. He was surprised that she had the patience to sit with him while he fumbled with IPod, he normally had patience for things but he found her perseverance another bonus. He grinned as he found the pair of computer speakers she had included so they could listen together and then the headphones he could plug in if he wanted to be alone. There were bands, comedians and even weird internet stuff he had indicated he liked earlier. Scott knew it must have cost her a pretty penny but he didn't probe where she had got the stuff from. The cost was a subject that she always avoided and told him to forget it.

He smiled and thanked her profusely for the thoughtful gift. It wasn't every day that someone took the time to make a gift worthwhile even if it seemed to be the simplest thing in the world. He would have been happy just having her there and listening to her voice but now he had the best of both.

"Now I have a present for you. Since you've never read Moby Dick, just sit down and enjoy." Scott said.

Becky spent the next hour listening to the words that were spoken. Several times she was confused by things she heard but she understood why Scott had expressed such fondness for the book. She couldn't remember ever having a conversation discussing a book for more than five minutes with anyone other than her father. It wasn't that she didn't try but two cousins who were more interested in other things and never actually having time to talk over a good book she couldn't help but feel a little relaxed as they spoke about every aspect. It was like being in a completely different world, holding a conversation about a book that she had never read yet even when she didn't quite grasp what was happening she found that Scott was more than happy to explain and point out where and why she had misunderstood.

"Thank you for that Scott." Becky said smiling, "I apologise if I ruined this version for you with talking."

Scott shook his head as he tried to reach out for her hand. It was something he had taken to doing over the past few days. If someone was there he wanted to know they were there, it felt real to hold onto them though with her to simply hold her hand was enough. Even when he slept and she was there he would wake up to find her hand still in his. The first time he had woken without knowing she was still there he had panicked slightly, since that moment she always held his hand until he was awake and now for longer.

"Not ruined, I've just not been able to talk like that for a while. My dad doesn't always have time and my brothers; well most of them have their own hobbies." Scott explained as he felt her take his hand.

"I understand that. Since my father passed away I hardly get to talk about books with anyone." Becky stated, "Unless it has to do with Harry Potter to Sarah and then I know all about broomsticks and spells."

"Alan wouldn't sleep for weeks after he found out about Voldemort." Scott replied laughing at the thought. "Thought that he was going to be cursed."

Becky smiled; Sarah her cousin was a strange sort of seven year old. She wasn't scared of much but Harry Potter was her absolute favourite book, the series had been bed time reading for the last few weeks. Not that Becky minded at all though Sarah was now the one who read to her with the aid of some help along the way. It was a nightly ritual, one hour reading or however long it took for the child to fall asleep which was how it worked from time to time.

"Thanks Becky." Scott said smiling, "Thanks for being normal around me. I know it's not easy."

Becky smiled; she knew what it meant for people to be their normal selves. She was hardly used to normal as it was so it was nice to finally find that. Her parents had always tried to make things as normal as possible but in a royal household that was never the case. Leaving the house or palace was a military operation, there was little to no spontaneity given everything had to be planned down to the last second and you were on show all the time. Normal was not what she had much of.

"I like normal and thank you for being normal." She replied as she heard him laugh.

"Yeah like anything about me is normal right now." Scott teased.

"You would be surprised. I appreciate your normal very much." Becky stated again. "Now your normal self should rest. I do not want to be the one responsible for tiring you out today."

Scott knew what she meant; he was tired but with her around it was as if she made him want to stay awake. To keep talking to her and listening because it was simply her talking. It sounded crazy and he knew it was even crazier inside his own head but he nodded to her as he felt the covers of the bed lifted toward him.

"Hey, you know I can do that myself right?" He said as he felt them immediately disappear again.

"All yours Scott." Becky said as she watched him reach toward his feet. "Left a little."

"I said I got this." Scott said deliberately going right though he didn't find what he wanted there as he moved left as she had instructed. "See, I got it."

With triumph he lifted the sheet toward him as he sat back, for some reason the amount of energy he had expended on that simple task tired him enough that it didn't take too long for him to drift off. He knew her hand was there and would be when he woke because it always was when he slept.


	4. If You Let Me Stay

It was a bad day. He didn't have many although there was something about the day that wasn't right. It was closing in on the end of the second week he had spent at the hospital. Becky had only sat down a few minutes ago and now he was reaching for her hand as he tried to find some point of contact in the world he knew. He grasped at air for a while before her warm hands encased his. It was such a simple gesture yet the act had tears flowing from his eyes as he struggled to keep some kind of control over himself. He was never the one to openly cry. He had a game face as Christina had once put it but he lay there gripping onto Becky's hands like they were his only chance to live.

"I... I can't be like this... I don't cry. I'm better than this." He spluttered as he felt a tissue pressed into the palm of his hand.

It wasn't the first time that he had been reduced to tears in front of her, he hated himself the first time it happened but then there was something about the way she never spoke until he had finished. She never pressed him for why he was so upset until after he had stopped crying. Scott found it easy to keep his emotions bottled up when around family, especially his father who Scott knew wasn't exactly handling things as well as he might have hoped but with her it was like she had a dam breaker. Something that let him show his emotions even if he felt like he was being a blubbering fool.

He didn't know how long his latest 'episode' had lasted as he found himself waking up once again. It had frightened him at first that he would flood with tears and then just fall asleep without so much as knowing but now on the few occasions it happened he knew who would be there when he woke again. The first time he had cried in front of his father, he knew Jeff had struggled in what to say or do and on all counts it was a simple disaster. Still with her there he knew there was no judgement, no words of sorry or even the hint of pity in her voice.

Jeff hadn't managed to master that yet. There was always a sorry after something he said that he felt was inappropriate, even Chris when she had visited had been the most normal around him out of his entire family. She simply chatted away as if nothing had changed and to him it felt good, to know that there was the sorry or the egg shells that his brothers seemed to watch out for. Even when the conversation turned to his sight he remembered Christina telling him how difficult it was to want to be able to do something you couldn't.

It was a slightly different set of circumstances but when Chris spoke about getting out of the hospital and getting back to her own set of normal. He hadn't appreciated just what it was like to be on her side of things until now. To know he could do something last week that now was impossible at that moment but as he realised that Chris understood he realised what the others would be feeling. He had seen John try and deal with what Chris could and couldn't do, the baby steps it had taken to get her back to fighting form which given Alan's twining about her catching his white lies to Jeff he was sure she was back to.

Even John had managed to adopt Christina's can do and can say attitude the last time he was there. The man practically described Alan's latest dance moves which had him wincing and the latest pranks they had tried to play on Christina. Scott even found himself laughing when he heard about her retaliation. Normal was what he wanted and so far it was just John and Chris who seemed to keep their heads on straight about everything. Any encouragement and support was always cheery and no hints of underlying worry or fear. It was why he couldn't understand Rebecca. He had cried, argued yelled and cried some more but she visited every day without fail.

Her hand was still holding his as Scott mumbled something before trying to work out why she was still there. A fully grown man crying for a reason he wasn't entirely sure of himself was not a good thing to be around in his mind.

"The nurse dropped your dinner off while you were sleeping." Becky said cheerily. "I promise you I did not eat any."

"I know your lying... I smell chips." Scott said instantly feeling a little happier.

"Busted... but look I did not touch the chocolate Sundae that has appeared." Becky replied seriously.

"I'll start with that then." Scott answered smirking.

Scott reached out in front of him for the table though instead of feeling her hands guide him to the sundae; he found the table was already within his reach. He felt around for the plate and the Sundae though after hearing something clatter to the floor he felt her hand guide his toward a spoon and the tall glass.

"Sorry... I didn't see it there" He joked half heartedly.

"Oh, you saw it you just enjoy having me pick up after you that is all. Trust me, I know these things." Becky said chuckling herself.

Charlie and Sarah often left trails after they came home. If it wasn't jackets and shoes it was school bags or simply mud and she never had the heart to ask anyone else to clear up after them when she was home. She had never considered herself mother material but the amount of tidying up she did after two children or what she considered children she was starting to understand the work load it required.

"Uh huh... then you should also know I eat my meals from desert to main course." Scott added as his hands felt the rim of the tall glass.

"I have told you already; you are a strange case. You really cannot be much stranger than that" She said laughing but she knew he did every day with the food that was there.

"About earlier... I don't know what happened... I just." Scott explained.

He had no idea why he was upset, it just happened now. One minute he might have been fine and then angry beyond believe followed by tears. He was frustrated being stuck there, he couldn't see the person who he was spending most of his day with and most of all he was still getting used to not seeing the world at all. He had to stop himself from ripping the bandages from his eyes himself a few times though mostly because Becky would give him that warning two words. 'I know'. It was all it took from her and he just stopped two words that didn't really describe anything for him but simply hearing that someone else understood. It stopped him from doing what he shouldn't.

"Scott I have told you already, do not worry yourself over it. Just let it out and you will feel better... besides if you had slept for a few minutes more I might have had that Sundae too..." Becky teased.

He felt the playful nudge at his side as he began to laugh. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had laughed so much outside his family. With everything being so serious it was nice to have a change of pace even if she did have a bad habit of teasing him about stealing his food when he was asleep. Sure he had been the one who missed the fact that two meals had been brought into the room while he was asleep and he managed to eat both but thanks to a nurse who pointed out the small issue after Becky had left it soon turned into the running joke.

He remembered the nurses almost fear of telling him he had managed to eat her dinner or lunch too but he now laughed about it. Becky never said a word to him about it and it was one of those things they had never discussed until he had managed to pass her a sandwich a few days ago and not managed to hit her or simply have it end up on the floor. In his mind it was all progress of some sort.

"Touch my Sundae and the Sundae monster will get you..." Scott teased right back.

"It sounds scary. Is it much like the cotton candy monster in Scooby doo?" Becky asked in an innocent tone.

"Exactly like that" He chortled.

"Ah then I shall do what they did... grab a spoon and start eating." Becky replied laughing.

He felt the back of a metal spoon tap gently against his forehead as he grinned. Considering how he had started their meeting it was turning into a pretty good day as things went. It always did when she was there, for some reason she had a way of making the world seem brighter to him even if he felt like things were leaving him behind.

"Beside's I brought my own supplies today..." Becky stated rattling her bag she had with her.

"You brought chocolate?" Scott asked curiously.

Becky glanced at him as she held the chocolate mousse in her hand. For a second she was convinced that he could see yet the bandages that covered his eyes were the obvious indicator that he couldn't. It always surprised her how quickly people adapted to various situations though even she could smell chocolate a mile away why would he be any different.

"You know me too well." She chuckled, "If you tell anyone I will have to shoot you!"

"Oh my lips are sealed then." Scott replied, "Care to share?"

"You mean you want me to share my triple chocolate, chocolate chip mousse with you?"

"Uh huh" Scott said as if it was the first meal of the day.

"Mmight maste funny." She said through a mouthful of food.

"Hey no fair." Scott pleaded as he crossed his arms across his chest and frowned.

"So is." She said childishly.

"I'm the injured person here... didn't your mum teach you to share." Scott asked as he laughed.

"Oh she taught me to share." Becky said happily, "Your one is waiting on your tray."

"It is?" He said surprised.

"Well, it was... I told you I was hungry." Becky admitted smirking glad that he couldn't see that.

"Waaa" He grumbled.

Scott had barely started his one hundred reasons why she shouldn't have eaten it when he felt the plastic pot and another spoon placed firmly in his hands. It took less than five minutes after eating that Scott was back to sleeping. Becky managed to pry the plastic pot and spoon from his grasp before he managed to make more of a mess than the obvious chocolate smudges around his mouth.

"Men, honestly." She sighed before she chuckled sweetly seeing his smile as he woke again. "Your dad will be here soon Scott and I must go home. Sweet dreams."

"Wait... how long was I out for?" He asked trying to look around though much like before he realised that he wasn't able to.

"Oh about four hours give or take a couple." She said chuckling.

"A couple of what?" He asked.

"Hours" Becky said honestly.

He wondered just how guilty he looked though as he felt her hand squeeze his he was pretty sure it was worse than he thought. He hated falling asleep when she was around, even after crying and acting like a fool which were both things she never said to him although for a while he was sure she thought but then it wasn't as if he had much control over how long he slept for.

"I'm sorry Becky; I can't be much fun to hang around. You don't have to be here you know." He said feeling a little sorry for putting someone out so much.

"Trust me Mr Tracy; you are just as much fun as the paperwork I had planned for today." She said laughing, "And I said I would be here today, just like tomorrow. If you wish me to come back that is?"

"When you put it like that..." He said chuckling, "I'd be great if you'd come back tomorrow and I should have something for you then too, just to say thank you that is."

Becky raised her brow questioningly as she stared at him; he appeared sincere although she was sure he was perhaps just saying that to see if she would be back the next day.

"No thank you is needed, it is my pleasure to be here and it is not a bad hangout all things considered." She replied. "I mean the foods good so I'll be back."

Scott was in the middle of a fit of laughter as he heard a knock on the door. It was his father's tell tale arrival sign as just walking in as others usually did hadn't quite caught on as he thought it would. He felt Becky let go of his hand and although he was reluctant to let go of hers he found his father's hand replacing Becky's.

"Thank you Ma'am" Jeff said smiling sheepishly toward Becky.

"Call me Becky Mr Tracy, it is easier that way" Becky said smiling warmly.

Scott wondered if he missed something although he knew his father was a polite man normally it didn't take more than five formal invitations to call someone by their first name to have his father doing so. It was odd but then nothing was exactly clean cut he thought as he shuffled in the bed.

"Sure Ma'am... urm Becky." Jeff replied as he saw Becky move toward the door.

"Sweet dreams Scott and good evening Mr Tracy"

Scott heard the door shut as he felt a little less enthusiastic about the day. Even as his father sat there reading a book to him before recounting the details of his brothers latest rescue mission even the pull of a land slide wasn't as enthralling as it might have been.

"Dad...could you find me my Tennyson poem book?" Scott asked.

"Sure son, do you want me to read those to you?"

Scott chewed in his lip for a moment before shaking his head.

"I thought Becky might want to read it... she sits here and with the books on the IPod she stops it when I fall asleep so I thought she might want something else to read."

Jeff was surprised although he was sure someone as well read as Becky would have read most, if not all of Tennyson's poems. Still he knew that Scott wasn't aware of who he was sitting chatting away to, it was just a friend and although it was a little awkward Penny had him comfortable with the idea.

"I can bring it tomorrow for you." Jeff said wondering how long it would take him to find it.

"Thanks dad"

"How are you feeling today son? The doctors said that you are doing well." Jeff said knowing it had been the exact same words that had been said to him for the past few days.

"I... I feel great today dad, it won't be long until I'm back on my feet again." He plastered a happy smile onto his face hearing his father sigh in relief.

It wasn't always easy to fool the man but sometimes especially when Jeff's mind was in a million and one places Scott found his father's powers of perception severely lacking. He was glad for the most part as it had been years since he had cried in front of anyone, let alone his father. Even after the Hood struck and then the fiasco with Alan, John and Christina he had tucked himself away from everyone for an hour or so before using the game face Christina had seen through the first time but she never did call him on it. Scott gathered from the way she looked at him, it perhaps wasn't as good as he thought however it was enough to fool his brothers and father.

"Alan's planning a party for you but you won't be working for a while... not until we know for sure." Jeff said, "But you need your rest and I'm sure Becky has kept you busy so just go ahead and rest. I'll be here when you wake."

"Thanks dad, I am tired." Scott replied with a yawn.

Yet another lie. He was more awake then than he had been for most of the day although as he moved some of the pillows that propped him up he tried to sleep once again. Only a few minutes had passed before he heard the door creak open, he heard his father's hushed voice and followed by the one person he thought had left already.

"Is Scott resting Mr Tracy?" Becky asked glancing over to the two men.

"Yes he is"

"Good, he needs his strength." Becky said smiling at both men although only one noticed, "I forgot my bag. I do apologize, Mr Tracy."

Jeff smiled at the woman, her red hair bouncing as she crossed the room quietly and picked up the leather bag quietly. She had a definite stealth like manner he thought to himself as she turned to face him. Jeff wondered if she had taken some sort of training from Christina because that woman could creep around Tracy Island and no one would know. He had been given a fright several times by her as five sons were easy to keep tabs on given they made as much noise as possible.

"He will be okay Mr Tracy. I know you worry but he will be okay." Becky reassured him.

"I know... I just don't want to lose anymore family. I lost my wife; I nearly lost my youngest son not too long ago. Scott, he has been there through it all and I know he is a stronger man than I but seeing him like this..." Jeff explained as he took a breath.

Scott thought his goose was cooked right then, he could already hear the explanation that he wasn't the great man that his father thought he was come from Becky's mouth. He could almost see the look on his father's face when he found out that the great man he assumed his eldest son to be was nothing more than a crying fool.

"It was never going to be easy Mr Tracy; however your son is one of the toughest men I have been lucky enough to encounter. He is taking it all very well and I can see how proud you are of him" She whispered, "You won't lose him Mr Tracy, he is too much of a fighter to let this stop him."

"How can you be so sure, what if he can't regain his sight?" Jeff asked knowing how badly Scott would take that.

"Mr Tracy; that is only one possibility. If the bandages were taken off right now he might be able to see clearly but the doctors do not want to risk him straining his eyes and making things more complicated." She said softly, "I know the unknown is scary for both of you but no one really knows just what Scott can do yet."

"Are you always this optimistic?" Jeff asked the woman.

"I try to be." Becky said flashing a smile, "If there is one thing I know it is that your son is tough. If he loses his sight, he will find his own way again. If he regains it then he will be back to his usual self in no time. Have faith in him Mr Tracy, he is a good man. Trust that he will pull through no matter what the outcome."

"You seem to have more faith than me." Jeff said sighing as he stared at Scott. "I just hate seeing him like this."

"My faith in him Mr Tracy comes from Scott himself and you too. Life is never certain but the strength of others is." Becky said placing a hand onto Jeff's shoulder. "He will be fine, a pain but fine."

Jeff laughed quietly and nodded. "I think you know my son too well."

Jeff saw the smile on her face as she crept from the room and he turned his attention back to watching his eldest son sleep.


	5. Can't Stop The Feeling

" . . . No, that's the dumbest argument I've ever heard. The guy is a crook and should have his head on a stick."

Becky felt herself getting flushed. Scott had a way of getting her aggravated over things, she realized early on that it was because he was just as passionate about what he thought and felt as she was. He had educated himself on issues ranging from politics to sports to just about everything else she could think of. When he challenged her, she really had to dig deep to make her points without him tearing them apart. It wasn't like arguing over the latest football scores or even what food dish was better, it was actual debate and often heated ones at that. Martha had a way of pushing her buttons while trying to discuss things but Scott; he was a whole different ball game.

Scott tried not to smirk as she lost her cool. In the beginning she had been unwilling to sport any view often being diplomatic and yielding an argument for both sides as if she was indifferent to everything. He guessed it stemmed from being a doctor; perhaps opinions were something that she couldn't really have but after the first few days she had mellowed. Now he found that she had a mind of her own, despite her unwillingness to share her thoughts. It had been two weeks since she had been watching him and he couldn't get over how amazing she was. She was intelligent, passionate, tender, funny and incredibly open. When he was able to point out a flaw in an opinion she held, he sat dumbfounded as she actually considered his argument and sometimes changed her mind. He had never met anyone so willing to be flexible about their opinions.

She had told him she didn't like comedians who chose to run with bad jokes and the serious lack of connection to the Earth, but the first night with the IPod player, she didn't make it through 45 seconds of the act before he actually heard her snort. He loved the way she laughed. It was so happy. They actually had a nurse come in and ask them to keep it down a few times although Scott was sure the nurse was probably more annoyed that there was a woman in his room that had the authority to be there. He had listened to her heated debate with their chosen method of treatment and he heard the nurses complain more than once that Becky double checked their dosages and findings. He honestly didn't mind her doing that as when the Doctor came in and talked to him as if he knew exactly what was being said, she was the one who laid it out for him. The simple layman's terms that anyone could understand with ease but without making him feel inferior or stupid.

They laughed and joked about how medical terminology could sound worse than it was however after she recited a few long words he decided that he would rather not know what she was talking about. He remembered her telling him about her strangest cases, the most freakish accidents she had dealt with and the most obnoxious doctors in the hospitals. Despite not being able to see, her descriptions of everything provided him with enough of a vivid picture that he was almost put off his dinner.

Now they were having another musical debate. He was adamant that some smooth groves were the way forward and she was a confirmed rock and roll believer. For him, the best part about the debates was how heated they could be without any hint of hostility. When they finished this discussion, she'd probably tell him he was a moron and then they'd check out a new music genre or comedy sketch. He knew they'd laugh until it was time for her to leave and then he'd have to go to sleep without her there. He had noted a few times that he had dozed off while she was there only to wake and have her tell him he hadn't, she would make up some half believable excuse. He might have believed her had it not been for a few mistakes with the book recordings that were either a few pages behind or in front depending on where she had stopped it.

He hadn't told her how hard it was for him when she left. It had only been a few weeks and he warned himself that it was at least partially because of his condition, but he was hopelessly infatuated. He had been from the moment he found she wasn't like the others at the parties he attended. How just like him she seemed to be an outsider to a world that he couldn't begin to understand without help, and that was exactly what she did. He found the idea strange that she would explain how to work the room full of important people to him, making him a less untrustworthy character to the English hierarchy yet she never explained how she knew how to do that. The way she explained she had turned down invitations to three dances already that week because she had to help Sarah with homework or Charlie had some project to do.

Scott had no idea what she did other than her work as a doctor. Her social life seemed to be quite something as he wondered if it was normal for all doctors or just her though he didn't often ask her much about it. Everyone had their secrets right; it was only fair as he couldn't really speak much about his work other than he worked for his father in the aviation side of the business.

Scott hadn't said much about missing her when she left because he didn't want to scare her off. She was like his lifeline to the world, he could be in a bad mood and she'd listen to him patiently never telling him to grow up or stop being stupid. If he was happy, they'd laugh and debate most things about politics or music. If there was a game on, she'd watch while he listened, often with her cheers drowning out his as she had to explain the rules of English football more than once to him, especially the pesky off side rule but she still gave him the time to explain. Most of all, when she wanted to talk he was thrilled to listen, he found himself wanting to know every detail about her and the more he found out the more fascinating she was to him.

The only time he hit a wall was when he talked about her past. He suspected there was a lot he was missing there although it was never said. Scott didn't push her about it being afraid of finding out that this wasn't going anywhere beyond friendship. It was a selfish ideal but one he wasn't ready to let go of, at least not until he could see her with his own eyes. He had never felt this way about anyone, not even the girl in tenth grade that he shared a math class with. He hadn't been looking for anything yet bit by bit it had crept up on him, the smallest things that turned into something more. A friendship and understanding that he now wanted so much more from. He had been trying to figure out a way to ask her if she was interested in more however he found it was incredibly difficult knowing if she said no, it would make things so awkward that he might lose what he had with her.

On the other hand, if he didn't say anything, he might lose her because she didn't know he cared. It was the double edged sword, one that he had more time than ever to think about but still no answer immediately popped into his brain. The bandages were supposed to come off in few more days and the doctors thought he'd be leaving within a week to go home. Once he was out, he might lose his chance to tell her and he knew that his father would have him back on Tracy Island and it would have all been for nothing. His temporary blindness was worth knowing that he had the chance to meet and get to know someone like her. Scott didn't want to use his situation to make her feel sorry for him, but he also didn't want to miss his chance, it was like he was choosing between Thunderbird one and the chance to go to that party he had been planning on for weeks. He couldn't shake the debate from his mind. Suddenly he realized she had been talking to him, but he hadn't heard a word as he coughed uncomfortably.

"Hello, is there anybody in there? I said if you could actually think about it, you would see why you were wrong."

Becky's smile faded as she noticed something wasn't right. She never got the impression he wasn't listening, he was the most attentive person she'd ever talked to apart from Martha who had an answer for everything in life. True, part of it was that he was a captive audience, one that couldn't run away but Scott was as genuine a person as she had ever met. She didn't doubt he would be the same if he was outside the hospital but never once even when she knew he was feeling worse for wear did he just not listen. He was polite; he would ask her if they could save it for another day not just completely miss what she had said.

"Scott, can you hear me okay? How do you feel?" Becky asked as the sound of concern was laced in her voice.

He knew she was worried, it was clear in her tone of voice and also he didn't know what to say to her, it was make or break as he found himself put on the spot. Normally he would blurt something out, mostly it would sound good but now he wasn't even sure how to broach the subject without sending her running from his room.

"Becky, I just wondered if once I'm out of here, if you'd like to go for dinner somewhere?" He asked waiting to hear her answer. "Just as a thank you for the past few weeks."

Scott held his breath. He couldn't believe he actually said that out loud. He had tried to make some long drawn out question sound good but it just tumbled out and now it was too late to take it back. There was a painful silence. In reality, it wasn't that long, but to him it felt like hours. Lying there unable to see her face, he absentmindedly grabbed for her hand though he found it wasn't there where it normally was. The hand that he had held when he felt sorry for himself, when he had unfortunately cried for an hour after believing he wouldn't be able to see again. The hand was gone.

"Scott, I'm sorry," she began. "I cannot, it is better that we just leave it at this point. I am sure your father will take you home and you can recover there. A dinner is likely to be too much strain for you."

Becky had never lied so well in her entire life. Too much strain? Really. The look on Scott's face was enough to tell her that dinner wasn't just dinner and that thought scared her because the minute he saw her face he would know. He would know who she was, every single part of her life that was in the public view. She even had her own Wikipedia page that detailed everything that her life had been from the day of her birth. Funny how in his opening his eyes would give him the image of her that everyone else saw and yet not everything was found on the internet.

Scott didn't even hear the rest after the word sorry was spoken. There was a pounding in his head as he realized he had just messed up. He was so embarrassed that he misread her; he knew it wouldn't have happened had he been fully able to see and read things for what they were. Since losing his sight, he found that he was really good at picking up on people's intentions and thought he knew Becky's. Now what could he do?

"Scott, please understand, I really like you, but it is just not possible." Becky said calmly even though she was on the verge of tears.

She had been dreading this for over a week. She could tell how strongly Scott felt for her but it was nothing compared to the way she felt. She didn't even know it was happening until she had seen him try to get up and walk around without help. He had managed to walk into the same door twice before she could stop him and in that moment she felt something change. It wasn't the same feeling of friendship it was something more as she wanted to protect him above all else. It had scared her that day, something she wasn't used to feeling and there she was. The woman with the face that didn't show much beyond the face the public knew so well was now confused.

It was a feeling she couldn't explain or rationalise and it was something that scared her. The only question left was how to let him down easily. He couldn't know why she wouldn't or rather couldn't go to dinner with him. His life would be blown up the minute they stepped out anywhere together, no privacy, no alone time and photos of everything and anything splashed across newspapers. Stories that didn't hold an ounce of truth told as if they were straight from the man himself. She couldn't take having that discussion, not with him not with someone so rational and well thought out. She had just hoped they'd make it through him getting out of the hospital, that way she could end things where they were and they would both go back to their lives. Now she was screwed.

"Look Becky, I shouldn't have put you in that position, I'm sorry. I . . . I think I should be alone." Scott said as he felt stupid for asking.

Here he was, laying flat on his back completely helpless to do anything but try and take back what he had said. How was she supposed to answer him? He hadn't thought it through, if she said yes it might have been out of sympathy. He didn't want sympathy not for what had happened. If she said no, he just made her feel like a monster and she was anything but a monster. Now he had to ask her to leave because all he could do is lay there and regret it.

"It is not you Scott..." Becky protested trying to find the right words without having to explain herself.

"Please just go. I can take care of myself."

Scott knew how it sounded; he knew the moment the words fell from his lips he didn't want her to go as he made a second even more fumbled attempt to grasp her hand. The blind grasp to where he had previous attempted to capture her hand was successful as he was surprised that he found it. Her soft hands encapsulated his as he felt her lips brush against his palm, he didn't know how but in that moment he found there was nothing he could do apart from lay there.

"It has been a real pleasure Mr Tracy, an honour to have shared these past weeks with you. I wish you a sincere speedy recovery." She said fighting back her tears as she realised what she had done. "I shall have another nurse look in on you however it is my professional opinion that you will be back on fighting form soon."

Scott hated the clinical feel to her words; the way she spoke to him was just like the first moments they had met. It was official and nothing other than as he heard the chair scrape as she stood up. He held onto her hand tightly for a moment before he felt her fingers peel away his own.

"Don't go... please just say... I'm sorry I didn't know what I was saying." He stammered.

Becky didn't believe him for a moment, he didn't know what he was saying well that wasn't true at all as she had the notion that he knew exactly what he said. It had just been the wrong ending that he had hoped for.

"I must spend more time with my family Mr Tracy. I know you understand my commitment to them as you have a commitment to your own." Becky couldn't believe how cold she sounded, how the words fell from her mouth like they meant nothing to her.

The appropriate response. Three words her grandfather had drummed into her all her life, it wasn't fitting for a princess to become attached or to have an opinion voiced in public. All in all over the last two weeks Scott had managed to get her to break almost everything her grandfather had taught her yet now the words came all too easily to her. The correct things to say and do were almost too easy for her. She sadly walked out the door, wishing that she could make herself walk back to him, to say it was all going to be fine but as the door closed she wished her life could be different. 


	6. See You Again

The eight weeks Scott had been stuck in that hospital had been in equal parts the best and worst of his life. Today however was the day he could begin to see what the rest of his life was going to look like, after much pleading and begging he had managed to get the cautious doctors to agree to take the bandages off. To finally test if he could see anything beyond the blackness he had stared into for the last six weeks, the only thing that was wrong that day was someone hadn't turned up. The one person he wanted to be there along with his family to see that he might finally be able to gaze at faces again.

Becky was missing. She had been absent ever since he had asked her to dinner, told her to leave then pleaded for her to stay. Yes it had happened and once he had slept on it, he realised how crazy it had been. The idea that Becky would go to dinner with a blind guy, a guy who would had needed people to pick up after him and to tell him where the food was. Scott had gone though that day over and over in the weeks that had followed, what if he had said this? What if he had done that?

Each option was there but he had just out and asked Becky if she wanted dinner when he got out of the hospital. Now the day was there... the possibility that he could see again and she wasn't around. Scott had heard his brothers passing along the usual messages of 'she was asking about you' and 'anything you want to tell her' followed by his usual answer of no. He had really screwed it up and the past few weeks felt like years being sat alone in that room for hours on end. In the beginning he was content with the Ipod she had gifted to him but now it felt like a reminder of everything. The way she would hold his hand when he cried, stayed silent when he ranted about life being unfair.

It was like his leaning post had been taken away, the one person he talked to and felt comfortable to cry in front of was gone. Scott could remember telling John you didn't know what you had until it was gone and now he was finding out the hard way too. He told her to go and she did, there wasn't anyone to blame for it but himself as he lay there trying to get some sleep in the early hours of the morning.

Becky hadn't managed to get much sleep that night either, despite her best efforts to distract herself her mind kept wondering back to Scott Tracy and how he was going to cope with the day. Early that morning she had tried to sneak out, avoiding her security detail had been a badge of honour for her until Officer James Shepherd. He had her trying to raise her game to escape and evade him though that morning he had managed to catch up to her faster than usual.

There was little in the way of discussion and mostly silence when she drove to the hospital though Becky was glad when Shep stayed back at the nurses' station after checking everything was acceptable to him.

Scott had just about managed to doze off when he saw out of the darknesxs his brothers falling. He wasn't even sure where they were but the more he tried to reach out for them the further they fell. The platform of Thunderbird Two seemed so far away as he struggled to see the ropes that would save his brothers. It was the entire problem, he couldn't see a thing as he felt himself scrambling around inside Thunderbird Two trying to find the ropes. The screaming in his ears was piercing until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tried to open his eyes but all he saw was darkness as he heard the familiar beeping of machines that made up the orchestra of the hospital at night. It was the voice that next surprised him, a voice he hadn't heard for what felt like years as he gasped for breath trying to calm down.

"My brothers... are they alright? What's going on?" Scott blurted as he tried to fight against the hand that held his shoulder.

"Shhhhs, you're alright Scott. Everything is okay." Becky said as she did her best to try to calm him down.

"Becky... I have to go find them, I need to know." He grumbled wanting to at least check on them though he had no idea where they were.

"Scott it's okay. It's a nightmare okay. I'll make sure they are fine but you need to relax. Just take a deep breath for me." Becky asked as she placed a hand on his chest for a moment. "In for four, out for four."

Becky took a deep breath exactly the same way she was asking Scott to as she perched herself on the edge of his bed. She could barely imagine what it would be like to wake up but not be able to see anything, no rays of sunlight or light just darkness all the time.

"I... I need to get out of here." Scott gasped trying to take the deep breaths but the more he thought about it the more he knew he had to go.

"Scott you need to stay, trust me your family is alright." Becky stated as she took a deep breath herself. "Tell me, how long have these nightmares being happening?"

Becky could see Scott looked tired, it was clear as daylight to her though she was hardly going to tell him he looked like hell.

"Just today." Scott said with as much confidence as he could muster.

The nightmares had become more frequent as time went on but he was powerless to do anything about them. He had been offered sleeping aids but he refused and when his family asked he told them exactly what he wanted them to believe. He was fine.

"All due respect Mr. Tracey." Becky stated, "I have never taken well to being lied to so the truth would be nice."

Scott winced slightly at her tone, the 'I know you're talking bullshit' tone she had every time he tried to glance over a subject. Be it the amount of pain he felt in the beginning or when he had tried to fake a fondness for turnip, she had managed to see through it.

"A few weeks maybe." Scott admitted as he tried to relax.

"Now we're getting somewhere but I'll times a few by a lot." Becky said softly, "Tell me about them, what's bothering you?"

Scott had no idea where to begin with his answer. There were so many answers relating to what they did as a family, what if he was no longer able to protect his brothers. If when they called for help he was on Tracy Island and powerless to do anything but scramble around in the dark. Scott did his best to move away from Becky, trying to escape her touch only to feel her clasp his hand in hers as she had done so many times before.

"There's no need for you to talk to me but you must talk to someone about it." Becky said failing to hide the concerned tone from her voice.

"I can't, it's too complicated." Scott snapped though he held onto her hand tighter.

"Now that is horse shit." Becky stated the bite behind her tone clear.

Scott found himself laughing lightly at her tone and the fact she had chosen this moment to say her first curse word. It was nice despite the topic that he could hear her voice again as he could feel himself calm down slowly.

"Language, Becky." Scott corrected as he tutted, amused by her words.

Becky was happy Scott would be oblivious to the blush that threatened to turn her beetroot red. She had spent far too much time at home with Martha for her own good and now it translated into her words.

"Then talk to me Scott." Becky asked or pleaded she was unsure which.

"I ... what if today is it. What if this is me forever. I can't help my family, I can't fly. I don't know if I'm ready to know that today." Scott said which was a half truth if that.

"What will be will be, you take whatever comes your way and work it out." Becky said firmly, "It's not easy but life never is. If there's a change to be made then make it and make the best of it. Your family still has you Scott and I'm sure that is all that matters to them."

Scott grumbled, he hated it when she was right about something but what possible use would there be for him on Tracy Island. Sit and listen in on his brothers rescues and say 'good job' at the end of the day. With that in mind Scott just sat there silently, he had to do this and find his way no matter what the outcome.

"Will you stay?" Scott asked cautiously.

Becky stared at Scott for a moment, she had no idea how his family would take her staying but then she would find out later what the outcome was if she chose to leave.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." Becky said as she smiled feeling his squeeze her hand lightly. "But it's still early so you get some rest and I'll wait until you're awake to talk more."

Scott nodded as he shuffled toward her on the bed, holding her hand tightly so he knew she was right there. He had no idea how long he had slept for. It seemed to be forever as he was up and awake with the muttering voices of his family standing there waiting for the doctor. He had long let go of Becky's hand but he could hear her voice mixed in with the others occasionally explaining what was happening to his father. Jeff had never been great when it came to doctor talk, even Scott had to translate at time from worried brother to the worried parent though he was pulled from his doomed thoughts by the voice of the doctor.

"All right Scott, I don't want you to get too excited. The tests show that most of the affected area has healed but it's possible you'll have limited vision or might not be able to focus correctly for some time. It doesn't mean anything. This is just the first part of the healing process. Are you ready?" The doctor announced hesitantly.

Scott indicated he was and felt the doctor proceeding as layer after layer of bandages came off. He kept his eyes closed and felt the bandages being removed. When the doctor told him to open his eyes, he did so cautiously. At first the light was so bright that he couldn't focus at all. Blinking profusely as the light seemed to pierce into his eyes like needles. It was too bright he thought, the light was making him wince as he tried to focus on anything he could see. There was an instant stab of fear but he held it together remembering the doctor's warning. Soon his eyes adjusted and he tentatively looked around the room.

It was a little fuzzy but he saw his father shape, the doctor and his brothers who he could just make out followed by a female who he guessed was a nurse. It was a little black and white at first, the general outlines of people he knew so well and one he knew little of other than he was the doctor there.

"Well?" Alan said nervously.

"I can... I can see your shapes." Scott said not sure if he was disappointed in the result.

He knew what the doctor had said but he thought his sight would have been a lot clearer, a lot more defined though it was baby steps. Alan gave an excited squeal and threw himself into Scott's arms crying freely. Scott was tempted to tell him that it hurt like hell to have him bang into his chest but he couldn't bring himself to spoil the moment. As he looked around the room he saw his father, brothers and a distinguished looking gray-haired gentleman of about 50 who he guessed was the doctor.

"Becky?" Scott asked.

Becky stepped out from the group as she glanced at Scott smiling. She had been holding her breath for a good result and from what the doctor was saying it seemed to be going well so far.

"Right here Scott." She said as she held out her hand wondering if he could see it or not.

Scott grabbed at air for a moment before he caught her hand only to hear his family chuckle.

"Better than usual Scott, I'm impressed." Becky said delighted as she moved back to let his family have a moment.

"Mr. Tracey I can tell you that with a few tests I think we will be able to move you to a more suitable place. We can treat you as an outpatient soon so you would only be required to be here for appointments." The doctor explained as he took some more notes, reattached the bandages to Scott's eyes before he left the room.

Scott just sat there quietly for a moment; he could see shapes that had to be positive he thought as he wanted to talk to someone about it. His go to person had been Becky, he asked and she answered it was simply and easy and she never said a word to his family. His fears and melt downs were all kept in her confidence and now he was unsure if that would still be the same. Scott had to be strong for his father, strong for his brothers because they needed him to be in his mind.

"Dad, I just want to go home." Scott stated having had enough of hospitals for a life time.

"Scott we don't have what you need at home, Lady Penelope has agreed you can stay with her for a while until your sight is better." Jeff explained not sure he wanted to argue with Scott any more.

"I'm old enough to make my own choices, I'm not going and that's final." Scott said deciding that he was tired of everyone else knowing everything about him and what was best for him.

He knew exactly what he was going to do, go home to the place where he knew what he had to do. If he was at home it would be far better than stuck in a hospital, he could run is diagnostics on Thunderbird One and just get on with life.

Scott could hear the door open as he guessed that was the nurse. Jeff glanced toward Becky as she waved the nurse away briefly before moving over to Scott.

"I'd like to get my release papers signed please. Today!" Scott stated.

"Scott please..." Jeff begged as he took a breath knowing he was about to lose it.

"Why don't you give us a minute?" Becky asked finally, having stayed quiet the entire time.

Scott could feel the shiver run down his spine at the sound of her voice. His breath caught in the back of his throat as he pushed himself from the bed and tried to walk in the direction of the voice. Scott felt the familiar touch, the hands on his sides steadying him as he stood there for a moment not daring to breathe her name just in case he pushed her away again. He stood there listening to the sound of footsteps leaving the room before he heard the familiar whoosh of the door closing before the room was descended into silence.

"Becky." Scott finally breathed.

The name hung in the air for what felt like forever. He had always enjoyed the soft touch of her hands, the same place she had caught him each time before when he was attempting to move around the room against doctor's orders. The soft, well spoken, English accented voice he had just heard, it felt like home when he was the furthest thing from that.

"I am right here Scott." Becky replied taking a much needed breath. "Now why are you trying to get out of here against medical advice?"

Scott felt he had a bit of a dumfounded look on his face at that question. Why? Really, was she asking why he wanted to get out of the sterile room where he couldn't see a thing or knew what it looked like? He had a million reasons for getting out of that room and the hospital for that matter too.

"I need to get back to my normal, I want to go home." Scott admitted as he ran his hands along her arms to reach her shoulders.

At least this time he hadn't hit her on the head or shoulder or face as the many times he had done before. Scott wanted nothing more than to run, to run to what he knew a place he knew and a place where he felt comfortable. No strange sounds or people, just his family the people he knew with him. Scott had never been afraid of much but losing his sight, that terrified him and worse still noises that normally he would have pushed to the back of his mind suddenly scared the hell out of him. Literally that bump in the night had a whole new meaning when he couldn't see anything but darkness and there was no one there to ask what it was. He felt like he had traded places with Alan when he was a kid, the fact that Scott had checked under his bed for weeks because the kid had been convinced there was a monster under there. Now he couldn't even see if there was one.

"I get that believe me however for now it would be better that you stay close so you can be treated." Becky said not sure if he would even listen to her but she had to try.

"I'm scared." Scott admitted in almost a whisper to her as he held onto her lightly. "I can't believe you're really here. I didn't think you'd even be here today and then this morning and now."

"It's okay to be scared; it's only natural to be." Becky explained as she wished there was something more she could do for him. "Besides I hardly wanted to miss the big reveal?"

Scott grinned at her joke; it was nice to do that again. To joke with her and smile all the while with the feeling that everything would be alright because she was there again.

"I wanted to see for myself just how well you were doing." Becky added, "From what I can tell you've made great progress these last few weeks. Congratulations Scott."

To hear that congratulations Scott felt like he was on top of the world. She thought he had made real progress and that in itself was surprising when he felt like he had fallen short of the mark. He hoped for a big 'yes I can see' moment though all that came was a 'yes I can see shapes' moment which was a lot better than the darkness previously but now he had been returned to that darkness again it felt like his life line had been cut off a second time.

"Don't leave... please stay." Scott blurted out as he held onto Becky. "I want to talk to you, to explain."

Scott had so much he wanted to say to her, he had thought out his apology a hundred times over but now she was there it felt like it was lacking in everything.

"I'm not going anywhere yet Scott." She said softly as she rubbed his back lightly as she felt him relax a little. "Please just rest and go back to bed. You've had a big morning so let's not over do it."

The relaxation she felt was suddenly replaced with tension as she felt him tense under her touch. The instant he tensed she knew she had made a mistake, big morning, let's not over do it or go back to bed or was it the 'I'm not going anywhere' she wondered for a moment.

"I've done enough resting for a lifetime. I need to do something...useful." Scott stated, he clung onto Becky not wanting to let her go as he stood there wondering what she would think of him.

"Then you rest and talk to me, that is useful." Becky suggested not sure if she should have turned up anyway though if he was going to be this reckless about things then she had no other choice.

"You'll stay if I do that?" Scott questioned.

"Of course. Talk to me about anything you like." She said not sure how far she could go to keep him there.

Scott sighed, he knew that Jeff was trying to help but there was a point where he just felt useless and wanted to do something more than lay there. Watching TV or rather listening to it he found tough to follow as now his favourite shows were nothing more than voices and sounds. Things he struggled to follow now at the best of times. It was in that thought he felt Becky steer him back toward the bed he had been sat on. It felt like it was the only place he had been for years, it was becoming his home and that scared him more than ever. What if that was going to be the only thing he could do? It had been eight weeks now, eight weeks of laying there hoping that he could see and regain what he had before.

"You were right to leave when you did." Scott said as he rolled away from Becky. "I'm broken and useless and can't even go home."

It was the last thing Scott wanted; she had never pitied him at all in the time he knew her. He had done that himself but she had put a stop to it, she listened to him no matter what he was talking about and she had sat through his mood swings. He had asked her to dinner and she had run to the hills though had the roles been reversed he was sure he would have stepped away too. After all he wasn't the person he was before, in his mind he was half a man if that at all for acting as he had done.

"Now you know I'm not going anywhere for a while." She said taking a breath as she pulled a seat over to his bedside. "So talk to me. You're far from broken and useless but you do not need me to tell you that so what is going on with you?"

Becky knew it was frustrating to be in that situation, she had been there herself, seen and helped many others through it too. There was little she could do to change things but healing took time which Scott seemed to be out of at that moment. His patience seemed to be wearing thin but there was no overnight cure for it. No magic wand that could be waved to fix things it was simply a matter of time.

"I just want to be me again, I want to see, to fly to do my job and... I want my normal back. Everything I used to do before and I want to talk to you like before." He said with a sigh deciding he really had nothing to lose at this point. "I missed you and I didn't think you'd be here today when I opened my eyes. I thought we were friends and you left."

Scott had been hurt by that fact more than he let on. Irony he thought deciding that if she wanted to leave then he would say his piece and then that was it. There was nothing more to be said at all as he shuffled to the far side of the bed away from her.

Becky winced, she knew it had been a mistake one that hadn't just hurt her but him too though getting too close when she had no idea what she was doing herself was just as big of a mistake. Her mother would have known what to do and she could already hear her father's words of follow her heart. No matter what the problem in life the advice had been the same, follow your heart because only your heart knew what your head didn't.

"Normal, everyone has a different normal Scott. Seeing might take time but from what I've seen you're doing well with that. I might add that I was right in this room when you opened your eyes and yes I left. I had things to do and you... well we needed to step away from each other." Becky said watching Scott closely. "I... I missed you too but today was your day. I wanted to be here for you but the way you are acting it's as if you want me gone."

Scott almost wanted to scream, normal everything. To be able to sit and eat a meal without knocking plates and glasses everywhere. To know how to function, to take a walk without managed to entirely lose his sense of direction. The normal every day things that he had taken for granted as he tried to keep his mouth shut on the subject.

"I wanted you here Becky and you let me think you weren't coming. You've helped me so much and you left, I thought we were friends not just a side project for you to pity." He stated with a bitter tone attached to it. "Normal Becky, normal like going for a walk outside and having an idea of where I am. Getting out of this room? Having dinner and not having someone pick up after me. Normal."

Becky wanted to walk out right there; she was use to the conversation with her work but from someone she had become attached to it hurt more than she could ever say. Everything about it was new to her. The feeling of wanting to be there she had fought over the past few weeks, the constant updates from Charlie that had driven her half mad to the point she had been heading out of the front door to the car until she had stopped herself. It was crazy to think she had formed an attachment to someone when all she had done was be there for them.

"You could never be my side project and has it ever occurred to you that I might have been scared too? I left because I had no idea what to do. You asked me to dinner then told me to leave remember and yes I admit it I panicked." She said taking a breath hardly believing she had just admitted to that.

Becky had never been the type who went out to look for a guy, yes she went on dates but they were few and far between mostly because she was busy. Charlie and Sarah took her time along with duties and working for the rehabilitation centre. Yes she did have a spare few moments but those were hers and she had never really taken to the whole dating scene when your life was hung out in the press for everyone to read about. It was simply awkward and unnatural when walking arm in arm with a friend down a street or going shopping meant that suddenly a proposal was imminent.

"If you want normal then how about we go for a walk?" Becky suggested knowing the hospital back to front.

A walk, yes it what she did when she needed to clear her head and right now more than ever did she need the freedom of the outdoors. Her footwear wasn't exactly right for running which was another past time she enjoyed so walking was the only option she would get away with, unless she fled though Shep would likely be hot on her tail. Yet another reason why escaping was going to lead to a whole world of questions.

"Then why didn't you tell me that you panicked?" Scott asked her hearing her sigh as he decided to change the subject to the walk.

"What you mean out of here? This room?" Scott asked not sure if he was even ready for the outside world.

"Yes, I know there is a garden area at the back of the hospital so if you feel up for it then why not?" Becky suggested feeling like she needed to get out of the room before it closed in on her.

She knew it might be a disaster but then at least he would have tried it. It could turn out to be an assault on his senses but after all he was human and fresh air did wonders for people. She wanted to get out of there as the room felt suddenly smaller to her as she tried to regain any composure that she had left. Scott terrified her, the fact that he wanted to have dinner with her without even knowing who she was terrified her more than ever. In the beginning it had been great to know that she could be herself and now, now she was scared as to what that meant exactly. What if he did like her and what if she ruined it when he realised who she was?

"Yes sure let's go." Scott said as he managed to get out of the other side of the bed.

Becky watched as he felt around the bed before going back the other way. She was brought out of her thoughts as she took another deep breath.

"Keep coming the other way." Becky said not reaching out for him as she stood back. "Then walk straight with your arms out. You should feel the door. It's a simple pull handle."

Becky hovered close by watching as Scott managed to get to the door and open it himself. She could hear the raised voices of his brothers and Jeff as Scott made his way into the busy hallway.

"Mr Tracey and I are going to go for a brief walk outside. We will be back promptly." Becky said doing her best to smile as she saw Shep was stood to the side of Alan. "Shep, this is invitation only."

The man sighed as he stood back for a moment before following at a discrete pace. The woman was as tricky as her seven year old cousin. Houdini by nature and a force when it came to personal security though he was always up for the challenge which was almost every day. Becky sighed as she held onto Scott's hand before they made their way outside. It was easy enough on the flat concrete floors of the hospital but the woodchip pathways of the small garden seemed to cause a slight stumble now and again from Scott.

"Is this what you were thinking for normal?" Becky asked seeing Scott smile and nod in reply.

Scott loved the outdoors and the smell out there, the flowers, the grass the occasional waft of food it was almost as if he had smelt it and heard it for the first time.

"You've no idea how great this is." He stated holding her hand a little tighter. "This, this is what I want."

Scott started to laugh as he could feel the sun on his face for what felt like the first time in forever. It took all of a minute for his laughter to turn to tears though this time they were far from the tears of sadness or despair.

"Becky this is what I want, to walk outside and to feel the sun on my face. For you to be here with me." He said wanting her to know that at least, to know what it felt like to be stood there as he was.

"Scott. I... I cannot always be here, it's complicated but you should focus on you right now." Becky explained as she took a breath. "Now tell me about the rehabilitation centre you are refusing?"

Scott still kept his face toward the sun as he kept hold of her hand, another hospital of sorts and he would lose his ability to be outside. His ability to know how his room was laid out yet again, it would be a different set of rules to abide by. At least at home he would know where everything was he thought as he realised that home meant there was no Becky there.

"This place it's called Shining Light. My dad said that there is a place for me but I... it's a new place to learn. I don't think I'm ready for that." He explained as he took a few more steps along the path at Becky's side.

Becky was glad for the first time that Scott couldn't see her reaction; Shining Light was of her own creation. It was a rehabilitation centre for those injured through combat or veterans for any reason. Her mind reeled as she glanced toward Shep for a moment who seemed to busy himself with the leaves on the trees as soon as she glanced his way.

"Then let me put it this way, if you go to this Rehabilitation centre then I can visit you every day if you would like." Becky offered not sure if she was making a mistake or if she was going with her father's advice. "If you go home then I cannot. So beyond the obvious medical benefits you are choosing to ignore, there is that too."

Scott thought about his options, home was well Tracy Island and he knew better than most what an outsider on the Island could do to them as a family. It wouldn't be at all possible to see her there but this centre his dad wanted him to go to for a few weeks. He could at least see some more of Becky which seemed to seal the deal for him faster than he could think of the pros and cons.

"If I say yes, you promise to visit every day?" Scott asked her holding onto her hand tightly for a moment.

"I will do my best unless I have another engagement that might make it later or earlier I can promise to visit you every day." She said deciding that if it kept him in the care that he needed it was worth the promise. "So do we have a deal?"

"Yes..." Scott blurted a little too fast, "I mean sure yes why not. I've nothing to lose right."

"Now we have that figured out how about we go back inside and put your fathers mind at rest and I shall change your bandages." Becky said knowing that it was usually the nurse's job but this time she wanted to do it.

"Becky, can we stay out here a little longer?" He asked not wanting to go in and face the family just yet.

"Of course we can." She said glancing toward Shep who was already heading inside.

"Shep..." Becky called as the man turned around and grinned.

"Yes Miss, go tell Mr Tracey his son has become sane again and all is well?" Shep questioned as Scott laughed for a moment.

"Of course Shep." Becky said smiling as she led Scott over to a bench so he could sit.

Once Scott sat down he felt tired, it had been another long day and he still had to apologise to his father who had only tried to help him. He could still feel the warmth of the sun on his face as he smiled still looking up as he held Becky's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you were scared?" Scott asked her as he kept his face to the sky.

He was nervous as to her answer though he wanted to know since he had managed to get her to agree to visit him every day at his new place of residence for a few weeks.

"It is hardly something I want to admit to Scott." Becky replied as she squeezed his hand lightly. "You asked me to dinner and I panicked. I'm sorry for that but... it's complicated."

"You keep saying complicated but it's simple. Do you or don't you want to have dinner with me?" Scott asked her as he turned to face her or he hoped face her.

"Fine I do want to have dinner with you but until you understand, I cannot." Becky said knowing the minute she explained it would likely have him run for the hills. Ironically just as she had at the mention of dinner.

"Understand what?" Scott asked her feeling once again like he was missing something big.

"How about we make a new deal, I'll go for dinner with you once you complete the rehabilitation." Becky offered not sure what she was doing but then that bought her some time to work everything out.

"Becky... that could be weeks?" Scott said before he was met with a wall of silence. "Fine, I'll agree but you're still visiting."

"Yes I am." She said smiling as she looked at their hand, their fingers intertwined with each others. "So did you threaten to leave just to get me back here?"

Scott laughed and shook his head though now she mentioned it; the idea was a good one and had worked so maybe he needed to try again.

"No but it worked out well for me huh." He said nudging her lightly.

"Well since I get a dinner out of it, I'd say I'm the winner in this." Becky replied seeing the look on his face as he realised.

"Yeah well this battle I can lose if it means you're back." Scott said hearing Becky chuckle lightly as they sat out there for a while.

It felt nice to be out in the fresh air, the sounds of the open space and trees rustling around them. Scott might have thought it mad before but the silence was actually nice, he knew John would appreciate it but then he was in space and Christina. Well she was likely chasing down paperwork but he doubted that. Her 'desk job' story might have worked on the rest of the family but Scott had other ideas though he didn't really challenge her on it. Safer to just have an idea than annoy her though sitting there with Becky, talking just didn't matter anymore. He was simply happy to be in her company and hold her hand in silence.


End file.
